I don't want to be in love
by kittenkaibaxB
Summary: When boyfriends, Joey and Kaiba, get into a fight and Joey storms out, things get worse. Based on lyrics of Good Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte. One shot. Mild Language. Yaoi


I do not own Yu-gi-oh what so ever. Or any of the characters. I also do not own the song

Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte.

Title: **Don't want to be in love**

* * *

_This storys goes with the th song so no one gets confused._

_/Italics/ -_ Thought

_Italics- _Past

_**Text **_- Song

* * *

Joey slammed the door to his apartment shut quite violently, quickly making his way to the Mustang parked outside. Why did he and Kaiba have to fight all the time. Well it really wasn't all the time still it was to much. The CEO just had no respect for him and didn't listen. He yell then Seto yell and then it got bad. The blond just needed to get some air, cool off. To get away from his boyfriend. Yes he needed to have a night out and why not at a club. That would probably just make Kaiba madder but right now he didn't give a flying fuck. /_Perfect, a club/ . _Getting into the car and staring the engin he drove off leaving all his cares behind as the night life surrounded him. 

_**She's going out to forget they were together**_

"Damn you Joey." Kaiba cursed throwing the shades closed as the headlights to the Mustang faded into the dark. Why did his pup have to find every mistake he made and turn it into a fight. Joey was to snoopy, thinking this was a game for him. He would never do that to him, never. Ever cense blue eyes landed on that gorgeous blond his heart had belonged to his puppy. Sure Kaiba had secrets but those ones he kept really were deep wounds. Just thinking about them made him want to huddle up and cry. Right now that was far from what he was feeling. How did this start?

* * *

Flash back 

"_Seto why don't you ever talk about your past?"_

_His eyes looked up into stern golden brown ones. "I just don't."_

_A frown was placed on Joeys lips and he stood up from his seat next to him . "Do you not trust me is that it_." _No response. Kaiba didn't know what to say. He did trust his lover it was just he wasn't ready to tell them. "No."_

"_I was right it is you don't trust me. I thought we told each other everything."_

_Now anger was starting to take over and Kaiba stood up. "Wait just a god damn minute mutt, I never said anything about not trusting you." Anger now showed on Joeys face as well. "Never call me mutt you prick. I'm not the one that has been playing a game all thing time."_

End Flash Back

* * *

_**All that time he was taking her for granted**_

The club music boomed shacking the floor slightly as the blond walked in. His hair he messed up even more, and rolled up his sleeves giving him a much sexier look. The tight leather pants and tight black shirt pulled in all the right places. His smirk was clear as he walked onto the dance floor. Maybe Kaiba wasn't right for him, he thought as he danced. Deep down he knew that was untrue they loved each other so much but Kaiba could loosen up a bit.

_**She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for**_

A guy started dancing beside him and he couldn't help but seduce the guy swaying his hips and moving his hands down his chest. Some where in his head it told him this was wrong but he didn't listen.

Back at home Kaiba was kind of fidgety. Joey was never gone his long. Worry started to bubble inside him and he rose to pace around the small living room. What if someone attacked him. It would be all his fault. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened to his pup. Snatching the phone up Kaiba quickly dialed his cell.

Joey felt a vibration in his pocket and quickly opened his flip phone. "Hello."

There was a light pause was the music rang out and on the other line it was silent. "Where are you?" came a never concerned Kaiba. All the emotions from the fight flooded back to him and he said in a mocking voice, "At a club, why?"

"Wh-at" he yelled into the receiver making Joey pull the phone away from his ear.

_**He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now**_

"Come home right now, you hear me right now." Kaiba nearly screeched as he tried to get a hold of himself. A happy grin, that the CEO couldn't see, played his lip and he said simply, "No, I'm having fun without you" and hung up.

_**He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now**_

"Joey!" but the line was dead. His puppy had hung up on him. _No, I'm having fun without you._ With one angry movement a bunch of vases were smashed and shattered on the ground. How dare he. It was over. He knew what Joey was doing and he was right. The blond was danceing and grinding with a total stranger and knew he hated it.

_**He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it**_

Joey was doing just that. Getting back at his boyfriend was now in mind. Kaiba was probably furious. What did he care right now as long as it taught him a lesson

_**Now he's losing it  
She don't care**_

Seto was now seeing red as he packed his things. It hurt sightly like a lurching feeling in his gut. But he ignored it completely. / _I hate love I never want to be in love. It always ends the same way_,_ hurt/._ He though as he scooped up his possessions. " I hate love."

_**Everybody put up your hands Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

Kaiba slammed his soot case and stomped down the stares.

_**Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

* * *

A half an hour later Joey broke away from his dance partner and walked into the bathroom which was empty and locked it. Pulling out him cell he called home. Seto had enough torment for now. He was going to apologize and tell him how wrong he was. He shouldn't have thought he was non trusting it was just so hard to thing Kaiba loved him, then again he loved him back. But the more he thought about going out tonight it cemed like a bad idea. What it Seto never trusted him again. What if he was still angry 

_**He was always giving her attention  
Working hard to buy the things she mentioned**_

The more he thought the more Joey felt horrible. Kaiba was there when he was sad or hurt, would wipe away tears. He would sweep the blond off his feet and treat him to diner or movie. When he was trying to get away from his gang and they attacked him. Kaiba was the one to save him and kick there ass. What did he do in return storm out after a fight when they could have talked it over and went to a club instead. Then danced with some guys and rubbed it in his lovers face when he wouldn't come back home. He was the one that squeezed lemons in their relationships wounds.

_**He was dedicated  
By most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him**_

The phone rang and rang and the blond was so relieved to hear his lover pick up the phone. "Seto I-"

"Shut it wheeler." his tone was dangers and had some hurt in it as well. Joey was shocked that he called him by his first name, something was wrong. "Seto are you ok?" He asked calmly biting his lip as a snort came from the other line. "It's over."

"Wh-at?" Joey shuddered out eyes going wide. Sadness hit his like a sheet or rock.

_**She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now**_

"You heard me loud and clear, it's over. I'm leaving for my mansion. I have my things .Bye." The line when off with a click and Joey was left to stare ahead as tears started to take over his vision.

_**He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now**_

Why he took his time getting out the door, well he was hoping, just a little, if Joey would come back and try and talk it over. As he did the pain just grew and soon Kaiba found himself trying to get the blond out of his head. Out of sight out of mind, that old saying, was defiantly not true All the times they spent together flashed in front of him.

_**He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him**_

How perfect it was when they first met. I was still wonderful but they just clashed in ways. Got on each others nerves sometimes.

_**When he first met her  
When they first got together**_

His stuff was thrown in the back of the limo with a huff. Shutting the door with a big bang he instructed the driver to got to the mansion. The black limo started to move and soon they were gliding down the street to his home.

**_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love_**

* * *

Joey got the carriage to stand up. Kaiba broke up with him over the phone. No he had to make this right. It was his fault in the first place. If only he hadn't drought up that subject. Cursing himself the blond got out of the club as fast as humanly possible. How could kaiba just end it like that. The car sped up as he approached the mansion. 

_**If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now**_

The CEO sat stiff in his seat. The essence of time it's self didn't matter. What would he do. Probably just go back to his normal life. Forget. Yes, that was it, forget the blond pup and work all the time. Lock himself in his room all the time never come into contact with humanity again, except for Mokuba.

_**I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love**_

Damn it all. That was not the situation but that's what he felt like doing. Joey was the one to show his a good time. To really soften that shield that he had around himself. Open up to some one true and love them.

**_I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_**

The limo skidded to a silent halt in front of the mansion. Good thing Mokuba was at summer came, so he didn't have to tell him why he was back or had all his things. In fact it was stupid for Joey not to move in but now Kaiba was glade of that. With his luggage inside and every gone for the night it was quiet. The situation hit his like a canon. He was alone.

* * *

The door bell rang and Kaiba really didn't want to answer it. Then why was he standing up. No he didn't want to talk to the person he knew was behind that door. Yet his feet wouldn't respond as they carried him over to the door. He didn't want to see that blonds face ever again and now his hand was at the door nob. Then the next thing he knew he was face to face with Joey. A frown mirroring his. 

"Seto I-I" those sad brown eyes looked up at him "Please just listen to me."

_**We break up  
It's something that we do now**_

"No we broke up it just wasn't meant to be ok, just let it go." Said a cold tone, much colder then the brunet had intended. Tears started to prick at Joeys eyes and he looked down at the ground.

_**Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go Get out there and find someone**_

"I'm sorry." Kaiba said seeing the tears now spilling down the blonds cheeks. "No, I'm sorry." Joey told his with a sniff. The CEO could feel his heart pang in hate for himself and longing to comfort the blond. This was all a big mistake.

_**It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here**_

As turned to shut the door the blond pounced. In one move they were on the floor in a mess of limbs. Their lips locked in a soft kiss.

_**Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin**_

As Joey pulled away he pulled the brunet into an embrace. "Stop it, We had so much and we still do. How can you throw it away like that. I'm sorry and I know you are to. Lets just forget it."

**_The chance that you got to  
find a new one_**

Kaiba smiled up at him and stroked his cheek. "I don't know. You were right I should have told everything but I just can't it hurts to." the blond shook his head, "I shouldn't care what happened back then and I shouldn't have thought you were not trusting me."

_**Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

They came in for another kiss, that broke a moment later.

_**Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love**_

"You know what I was wrong about something." Kaiba said as his pup settled down on his chest. "And what is that?"

_**I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

"I told my self that I really didn't want to be in love but It's not that I want to." He snuggled closer to the one on top of him.

_**Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

"I don't want to be in love ...But...I just am."

* * *

Ok not my best work but I like it. By the way thanks for reading please Review, Thanks again. 


End file.
